Comme une étoile
by gengen07
Summary: Songfic. Alex dit ce qu'il aimerait dire à Willow sur ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Se situe après Lovers Walk.


Titre : Comme une étoile

Auteur : Gengen07

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer. La chanson "Comme une étoile" est du groupe québécois Kaïn (super chanson et super groupe).

Feedback : J'adore recevoir des reviews. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris une "songfic", c'est comme un test que je fais. :o) J'ai essayé d'écrire comme si c'était Alex qui parlait à Willow, sans vraiment lui parler... Je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... En tk, lisez, vous verrez.  
Se situe après _Lovers Walk_

* * *

Je suis assis dans mon lit, comme chaque nuit, je viens de me réveiller après avoir fait ce rêve, ce rêve où tu es avec moi, où il n'y a que toi et moi, personne d'autres. Ni Oz, ni Cordelia, ni Buffy, personne. Nous sommes seuls, nous sommes ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Dans chacun des rêves que j'ai faits depuis le bal, tu occupes le rôle principal. Tu occupes constamment mes pensées, avec ton sourire, ta beauté... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi.

_Je sais pas si tu savais  
Que le ciel t'appartenait  
T'es l'idole de tous mes rêves  
Au creux de la pluie, oui _

Je me lève et regarde le ciel étoilé de Sunnydale, et je pense à toi. Tu occupes la moindre de mes pensées depuis des mois. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point? Ne pas remarquer la plus belle femme sur Terre alors qu'elle était sous mes yeux tout ce temps. Je fixe le ciel plusieurs minutes, pensant à toi, je sais combien tu aimes regarder les étoiles le soir, pendant des heures. Si je pouvais t'offrir le ciel, je le ferais. J'irais te chercher une étoile si je le pouvais. Je ferais tout pour toi.

Je me remémore le rêve de cette nuit. Tu étais si belle. Tu portais une robe noire très sexy. Tes beaux cheveux, couleur de feu, volaient au vent. Tu avançais vers moi, tes beaux grands yeux émeraude plongés dans les miens. Tu m'as souri et m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi, que tu me choisissais **moi**, et non LUI. Et tu m'as embrassé, comme toutes les fois où on s'est vu en cachette. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a rendu heureux. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, que je revienne à la réalité, où tu as choisi Oz plutôt que moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, il est l'homme qu'il te faut, il ne te fera pas souffrir, contrairement à moi. Je brise tout ce que je touche, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, donc je te laisse partir... avec un autre homme que moi. Même si ça me brise le cœur de te voir dans ses bras.

_Tu me fais grandir et découvrir  
T'es le plaisir dans mes souvenirs  
T'es la flamme au fond de mes yeux  
Et dans mon cœur, le feu _

Toute ma vie, tu as été là pour moi. Je ne peux penser à quelque chose n'ayant pas rapport avec toi. Tout me rappelle mon passé avec toi. Plus je cherche, et plus je me rends compte que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie. C'est grâce à toi que je suis qui je suis. Sans toi, je serais probablement comme mon père; un homme sans cœur, qui n'est pas capable d'aimer, qui boit tout l'argent qu'il gagne, qui bat sa femme. D'accord, je n'ai pas de femme, mais si tu n'étais pas là, c'est comme lui que je deviendrais. Toutes les bonnes choses qui me sont arrivées, c'est grâce à toi, c'est toi qui me les as apportées. Quand je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison, parce que mes parents se criaient dessus, tu m'accueillais chez toi, peu importe l'heure qu'il était. Quand j'avais envie de sortir, tu abandonnais ce que tu faisais et tu m'accompagnais. Combien de fois j'ai débarqué chez toi, alors que tu faisais tes devoirs, pour qu'on aille manger une crème glacée? Tu mettais tes devoirs de côté, ne sachant pas si tu aurais le temps de les finir avant le lendemain, et tu m'accompagnais. Parce que tu savais que j'avais besoin d'être avec toi, et peut-être avais-tu besoin d'être avec moi aussi...

C'est grâce à toi que je trouve la force de me lever chaque matin et d'aller à l'école. Quand j'arrive à l'école, et que je te vois, mes yeux s'illuminent et ils s'ouvrent enfin, ma journée est enfin ensoleillée. Chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur bondit sans arrêt, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te serrer contre moi. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sens. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être vivant qu'en ta présence, quand tu n'es pas là, ma vie est vide de sens.

_T'éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire  
Comme une étoile qui brille  
J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter  
Tellement de mots à te dire _

Je suis debout, devant ma fenêtre, les yeux fermés, t'imaginant devant moi. Tu me souris. Je me sens moins seul. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde les étoiles à nouveau. Chaque fois que je les regarde, je te vois, souriante, heureuse. Je sais que je ne réussirai pas à me rendormir cette nuit... comme chaque nuit après avoir rêvé de toi. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne pas me battre... pour te garder, je veux dire. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je te demande de rester avec moi? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de te laisser partir avec lui? Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû me battre, j'aurais dû tout faire pour te garder près de moi, mais ensuite je réalise qu'il est celui qu'il te faut, celui qui ne te fera pas souffrir.

J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Combien je t'aime, combien tu me manques, combien chaque minute passée en ta compagnie est un trésor pour moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire toutes ces choses, mais quand je te vois, tous les mots s'envolent de mon esprit, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à te serrer contre moi et à t'embrasser. Mais je dois me contrôler, ton corps est pour lui, tu me l'as clairement fait comprendre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer, de te désirer.

_Tu m'emmènes jour après jour  
À comprendre le mot amour  
Jour de peine ou jour de rire  
Je t'abandonne mon avenir _

Jour après jour, je t'observe, dans ta routine quotidienne, je te regarde arriver à l'école, aller en cours, prendre tes pauses, manger ton repas, être avec **lui**, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, effectuer des recherches pour Giles, rentrer chez toi, patrouiller avec Buffy, danser au Bronze. J'observe chaque geste que tu poses et je comprends pourquoi je t'aime autant. Tu es tellement douce dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu fais tout à la perfection, car tu es la femme parfaite, la femme dont tous les hommes rêvent d'avoir. J'avais la chance de t'avoir, de t'avoir à moi seul, mais j'ai été trop stupide pendant toutes ces années, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. On se rend compte de ce qu'on a seulement quand on le perd paraît-il... il a fallu que je prouve cette théorie, quel idiot. J'ai passé tellement de temps avec toi, et je n'ai même pas remarqué combien tu comptais pour moi... Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je savais combien tu comptais pour moi, j'ignorais simplement combien je t'aimais... plus qu'en ami, je veux dire. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir remarqué, de t'avoir fait autant de mal, de ne pas m'être battu pour toi, de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je ressens, de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aime.

On a passé tellement de temps ensemble. Tu te rappelles quand on était petit? On était toujours ensemble. Nos parents devaient tout faire pour qu'on se laisse à la fin de la journée. On se levait le matin et la première chose qu'on faisait c'était d'appeler l'autre. La première chose qui me venait en tête en me réveillant c'était : je veux voir Willow. On déjeunait ensemble, on jouait dans la cour, avec ou sans Jesse, on était ensemble. On partait pour le marchand de glace et on en ressortait deux heures plus tard, l'estomac bien rempli. On se disait tous nos secrets; Nos joies, nos peines, nos peurs, nos amours... ou du moins, mes amours, car toi tu ne parlais pas des garçons... peut-être que si tu m'avais parlé de garçons, je me serais rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt de mon amour pour toi. Je suis sûre que t'entendre me parler de d'autres garçons m'aurait rendu jaloux. Juste te voir avec Oz... Ça me fait... Peu importe, je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours, que je le veuille ou non. Mais tant que je t'ai dans ma vie, tout est ok... ou du moins, c'est supportable. Je préfère t'avoir dans ma vie en tant qu'amie, que de ne plus t'avoir du tout.

Tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Quand tu es triste, je ferais tout pour te redonner le sourire, et quand tu es heureuse, je ferais tout pour que tu le restes. Je mets de côté mon bonheur pour que le tien soit intact, parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je mets mon avenir entre tes mains, tu es la seule qui saura ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

_T'éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire  
Comme une étoile qui brille  
J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter  
Tellement de mots à te dire _

J'adore rêver de toi, mais en même temps, je déteste. Je ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas rêver de toi, mais... quand je rêve de toi, ça me rappelle que tu n'es pas à moi... Que tu n'es plus à moi.

Chaque fois que tu apparais dans mon rêve, je me sens bien, comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi cessait d'exister et qu'il n'y avait que toi et moi. Quand tu me souris, c'est comme si des millions d'étoiles venaient éclairer ma vie. Et je ne veux plus me réveiller, car me réveiller voudrait dire retourner à la réalité. Je veux rester dans un monde où toi et moi sommes heureux, où toi et moi sommes ensemble.

Comment je pourrais te dire toutes ces choses? Tu es la personne qui a cru en moi, et celle qui croira toujours en moi, en tout cas, je l'espère. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es toutes ces choses, tout ça en même temps. Et je ne sais pas si tu sais combien tu es importante pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas te dire toutes ces choses, je n'ai pas le droit.

_Quand même je ne vois plus la vie de l'œil d'avant  
Tu me fais voir tout ça autrement  
J'ai de la chance d'avoir tout ce que j'ai  
Peut-être que demain sera encore meilleur  
Petite étoile, petite fleur  
Je fais de ma vie un paradis _

Chaque fois que je rêve de toi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ma vie si tu m'avais choisi. Peut-être serait-on enfin ensemble, tous les deux heureux. Peut-être resterions-nous ensemble pour l'éternité. Ou peut-être regretterais-tu ton choix... On ne sait pas... Mais je sais exactement ce que je ressentirais. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, car je serais avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister.

Je sais que je préfère devoir garder ces sentiments pour moi plutôt que de te les dire et te voir t'éloigner de moi à jamais. Je sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, à cet instant, que j'allais essayer d'enterrer ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond de moi. Pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Pour ne pas te perdre. Pour arrêter de me faire du mal. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est ce que je dois faire. Tant que tu seras avec un autre homme que moi...

Peut-être que demain se passera mieux pour moi. Peut-être qu'en enterrant ces sentiments, je pourrai te faire face sans que mon cœur se déchire encore et encore. Peut-être qu'un jour ces sentiments referont surface et que tu seras enfin avec moi. Mais en attendant, je vais te regarder être heureuse, et ça me remplira de bonheur, car tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

_T'éclaires ma vie de ton sourire comme une étoile qui brille. _

_J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter!_

Tu es mon soleil du matin. Tu es la personne pour qui je me lève chaque matin. Tu es celle pour qui je me couche chaque soir. Tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite et moins vite en même temps. Tu es celle dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie. Et j'espère qu'on pourra enfin être ensemble un jour. Je sais que nous le serons.

_FIN_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci de m'avoir lu. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Commentaires positifs ou négatifs, je veux savoir, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.


End file.
